Cao Pi
Cao Pi is one of the new characters from Dynasty Warriors 5 who returns in the following title. He's Cao Cao's son and Zhen Ji's husband. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Cao Pi follows his father in the campaign against Yuan Shao, and while there he met his wife. The couple fights through many battles together, such as Wu Zhang Plains and He Fei Castle. After his father's death, Cao Pi takes command over the kingdom of Wei. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, he gains a new Musou Mode. Warriors Orochi Following his father's supposed death, Cao Pi abruptly becomes Wei's ruler in Warriors Orochi. He had formed an alliance with the snake demon, Orochi, though still carried out his orders to put down rebellion and such. He is often seen doing his lord's dirty work in other story scenarios. In Wei's story, he is actually feigning loyalty while biding his time to build forces for a revolt. Da Ji suspects him and sends Mitsunari to observe him. The two men eventually share the same mindset and they defect together. When their forces face overwhelming odds at Yamazaki, Cao Cao and Dian Wei arrive to save them. Though his father returns, Cao Pi continues to lead Wei in a final confrontation with Orochi. During their victory banquet, it's implied that he will make his own vision separate from his father. In Wei's story in Warriors Orochi 2, Cao Pi is loyally serving his father once more. While his father leaves to journey through the land, he is responsible for defending the main camp. At Komaki-Nagakute, he struggles to withstand Kiyomori's assault and is reinforced by his father's army. They work together in an attempt to end a weakened Orochi. His Dream stage teams him up with Guan Ping and Gracia. The trio is challenged to prove their worth to their fathers. Cao Pi's challenge is to personally defeat Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Liao, and Cao Ren in combat before facing his father. Character Info Personality In Dynasty Warriors 5, he is a sly, mysterious and somewhat evil man. He shows great admiration for his father though he constantly states how he has "his own ambitions" and therefore is not content on carrying on his legacy. He shows a more loyal side to his father in Dynasty Warriors 6. Voice Actors * Kim Strauss - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi (English) * Nobutoshi Kanna - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Gameplay In Dynasty Warriors 5, he wields a double edge sword, which he can separate as he pleases. Cao Pi is a very versatile fighter, his attacks with his blade are often mixed with various forms of magical attack such as exploding orbs. As such, he is an easy character to play as and is good for beginners. His attack, and musou stats are way above average, and his defense and life are slightly above average. His weapon changes to a cloned sword moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6 but he gains a unique moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special. Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 *' /True Musou:' Takes apart his swords and slashes with them, finishing with two more slashes and a taunt like blast move. Musou Stages Dynasty Warriors 5 #Battle of Guan Du. #Battle of Chi Bi. #Battle of Jie Ting. #Battle of Wu Zhang Plains. #Battle of He Fei Castle. Dynasty Warriors 6: Special #Battle of Xia Pi #Battle of Hue Bie #Battle of Fan Castle #Battle of Shi Ting #Battle of Wu Zhang Plains #Invasion of Xu Chang Weapons Dynasty Warriors 5 Historical Information Son of Cao Cao and first Emperor of Wei. Cao Pi would first fight at Guan Du and take Zhen Ji as his wife. He would continue to fight along side his father until his father’s death. After his father died, he would take over his kingdom and declare himself the first Emperor of Wei. However, he died only 6 years after having declared himself emperor of Wei and his rule was full of many internal conflicts between the officers. Gallery Image:DW5 Cao Pi Artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Cao Pi Dynasty Warriors 6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Caopi-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render Image:Caopi-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Caopi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wei characters